


Say His Name

by Lilian_Silver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Silver/pseuds/Lilian_Silver
Summary: Hermione struggles to finish up some work at the ministry before leaving for a weekend trip, when an uninvited guest appears in her office.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 354





	Say His Name

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that last one-shot was way too G-rated, so I had to do SOMETHING.

Hermione was bent over her desk, trying with all her might to push through her hunger and finish the damn report she’d been slaving over for days. She just had to finish up the one section she’d previously let herself skip over and was now kicking herself for. Her brain never worked well when she got too hungry, but she was determined to finish before the week was over so she could enjoy her holiday with the girls. A weekend trip to Paris, planned of course by Ginny, and it would be completely ruined if she knew this was still hanging over her head.

A knock at the door. And then, without waiting for a response, a door opening.

“Granger, I was hoping you’d still be here.”

Hermione’s lip curled in disgust and annoyance, but she did not look up. A moment later, the view of her report was obscured by another stack of parchment, unceremoniously dropped atop her own by a pale hand.

“Malfoy,” she growled, then snapped her head up to glare at her intruder, who had already taken a seat in her arm chair.

“I need your eyes on this, my partner already left for the day and this has to be ready by Tuesday after the long weekend.”

As she glared at him, a frizzed curl fell in front of her eyes and she blew it out of the way with a puff of breath before re-fixing her gaze on him.

“And what makes you think you can just waltz into my office and demand-“

“Just a minute, Granger,” he said, sitting up and leaning forward sharply onto his knees. “We agreed no more screwing around in the office or out, but we never agreed not to help each other with work. That was not part of the deal.”

“The deal?!” she cried, standing abruptly and causing her hair to fly in all directions. “It wasn’t a deal, Malfoy, it was a break up.”

He stood, slipping both hands into the pockets of his crisp suit pants before sauntering over to her.

“A break up implies we were together. The way I had it we were merely fucking out of basic need to clear our minds and get work done.” He stepped a bit closer, his face far too close to hers for her comfort. “Or are you saying there was more to it for you?”

Her hand acted out of instinct, grabbing her wand and flicking it in his direction before he could react. His body flew backward, slamming into her bookshelf and dislodging a few which fell to the floor with loud thuds.

Malfoy groaned and twisted his neck from side to side. “Wow, just like old times,” he said.

She stomped towards him and trained her wand on his chest.

“Are we doing the third year role play again? Because I’d rather not get a black eye just now.”

“Stop. Making. Jokes!” she cried, rather hysterically.

Malfoy merely smirked. “Why? Because you hate that I make you laugh?”

“No, because I don’t have time for your shit today, I have to get my own work done before I even consider making yours any sort of priority. So, if you don’t mind,” she said, dropping her wand and turning back to her desk to collect his stack of parchment.

When she spun around, he was right on top of her.

“Oh trust me Granger, I don’t mind at all. In fact, that’s not even a real report.”

His hands we on her waist and she felt a familiar tingle shoot up her spine at his touch.

“I do love it when you toss me around,” he said. And then his lips were on hers, and the fire that hadn’t been stoked in weeks was suddenly ablaze. After a moment of allowance, she shoved him off, falling back into and bracing herself against her desk with both arms.

“Get out,” she said, with all the revulsion she could muster.

Unfortunately, it came out more like lust.

“I love a good mixed message as well, but I’ll need you to be clear about your desires otherwise I _will_ leave.”

Stepping forward and aiming her wand once again at his chest, she said, “Is this clear enough for you?!”

He was ready for it this time, however, but he disarmed her rather than send her flying. She watched her wand soar across the room, and he took advantage of her momentary distraction, wrapping his arm around her slight waist and spinning her around to press her up against the bookcase.

She pressed her hands against his chest in a halfhearted attempt to shove him away, but he just took her by the wrists, lifting one above her head and bringing the other to his lips. Placing kisses on her pulse point he said, “tell me Granger, how many times since our split have you touched yourself while thinking of me?”

Her eyes flew wide for a moment, and it was enough to let him know he’d hit his mark. She cursed herself inwardly for being so easily read, but recovered quickly.

“So, you admit it was a split then?”

Now it was his turn to falter. He released the wrist held above her head, but she let it remain there without his support. Realizing his moment of vulnerability, he redoubled his efforts by grabbing her by the hips and pressing her against him so that she could feel how hard he was. Bringing his lips down to her ear, he said, “I’ll admit nothing but the number of times I’ve pictured these hips beneath me while wanking.”

She gave him a proper shove this time, her magic subtly aiding her and causing him to stumble backward.

They stared at one another, their chests rising and falling noticeably with their increased heart rates. Then, at the exact same moment, both charged forward and their lips connected, abandoning all pretense of disinterest.

Hermione could no longer feel her hunger for anything but him. That was how it always was. At the moment of contact she was lost in a dream world where work and responsibilities didn’t exist. He was all there was. All that was worth giving her time and attention to. Her body tingled and rejoiced at the reunion of their magnetic connection as his hands moved expertly over her body. His tongue in her mouth was overly invasive, but she could sense his delight in her taste and therefore longed for him to continue devouring her. A lightness stole over her body that nothing that had happened to her in the last few weeks could compare to.

As he moved to lavish upon her neck, she whispered, “I lost count.”

He was unbuttoning her blouse. She went on.

“Of the number of times I’ve thought of you.”

He groaned as he kissed down the edge of her bra, while his hand slid up her skirt, meeting the heat between her legs like they’d never been apart. Then he stood, and without removing his hand, slipped behind her and pressed her small form against his, moving to sit back against her desk. His hand began working her, over her panties, but they could both hear how wet she was.

Bucking her hips at his touch, she felt him, hard and throbbing against her arse. She began gyrating her hips, and he moaned his approval into her ear.

“And what did you think about?”

“You. This,” Hermione breathed, and then let out a small yell of surprise as he slid her underwear aside and his fingers up into her. In truth, she’d thought about exactly this, and her own fingers were not nearly long enough to satisfy the fantasy. He was able to reach places she could not.

On cue with her thought, he pressed on the exact spot that made her entire body tremble with delight, and a cry of elation escaped her lips without her say so.

“And what puts you over the edge?” he asked.

She didn’t have to think twice.

“S- saying your name. Out loud.”

She could feel him grinning behind her but hardly cared.

“Say it,” he demanded, his thumb rubbing delicate circles over her clit.

“Draco,” she whispered, almost inaudibly.

“Louder,” he said, pumping his fingers in and out of her in a delicious rhythm and smearing her wetness over her clit as he continued to massage her.

“Draco, ooooh,” she said in a clear voice, her hips now bucking involuntarily.

“Scream it,” he said, in a calm yet demanding tone, as his pace sped up to a rate that had to be aided by magic.

“Draco!” she cried, followed by screams of ecstasy as her orgasm crashed over her. It was unlike any she’d experienced on her own, and the release was so satisfying that her shuddering breaths and moans of abject approval could not do it justice.

As she came down from it, he was kissing up the side of her neck and then across her jawline. She felt him remove his hand and cast a cleaning charm before spinning her around to kiss her properly. It was slow and sensual, almost loving. With a hand on her cheek, he pulled back to look her in the eyes. They stayed there for a moment, scanning one another’s expressions. Then he bent in to kiss her again before pressing his forehead to hers, eyes closed.

“I miss you, Granger.”

She was still well out of breath and panting quietly, but when his words met her ears she sucked in a quick breath.

He kissed her forehead and stood up straight, still supporting her so that her wobbly legs would not give way. Then he turned her around so that she could lean against the desk, and summoned her wand from the floor, placing it next to her on the finely finished mahogany.

“You can toss those papers, like I said, that’s not even a real report,” he said with a seemingly sad smile before turning and making it to her door in two strides.

She had the instinct to grab her wand and force the door to stay shut, but thought better of it. “Wait,” she said instead.

He turned, hand already on the doorknob.

“Fancy a trip to France this weekend?”

His brow furrowed. “Aren’t you having a girls only trip?”

Hermione grinned. “I won’t ask how you know that, and yes, but they’re all keen for me to go get shagged by some random wanker I meet at a club, or some such nonsense.”

Malfoy seemed to be holding back a smile with all his might. “Perhaps I’ll see you there, then.”

Then he turned the doorknob and was gone.

As Hermione happily finished up the last bit of her report, her mind now clearer than ever, she wondered if he would come polyjuiced or disguise himself in any way at all. She grinned stupidly, quite looking forward to her weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Leave a comment if so! Happy 2020!


End file.
